reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenna and Sebastian
The relationship between Kenna and Sebastian. At first, Bash gave advice to Kenna about how to get the advantage over his father. A year later, when Henry went mad, he forced Kenna and Bash to marry even though the two disliked each other and Henry promised Kenna he would marry her to someone with a title. At the start of their marriage, they constantly bickered at each other until they agreed to get along and get to know one another. Bash promised Kenna he will protect her from his father whom she had become afraid of which caused the two to become closer. Later, their feelings began to show and they eventually make love. By the season finale, they declared their love for each other. They love During the second season, Bash and Kenna's marriage had gotten into trouble. Many obstacles gotten in their way due to Bash becoming King's Deputy and because Antoine kept coming onto Kenna. Eventually, Kenna broke Bash's heart after she declared that she wanted to take Antoine's offer of marriage as he could give her so many things that Bash could not. By the end of the season, Kenna and Bash began to move on from each other. However, after General Renaude's betrayal against the royal family, she seduced Bash in order to get back together with him. Bash found out from Delphine that Kenna was pregnant and Bash confronted her on the matter. Kenna admitted it as she could not raise a bastard child by herself which is why she slept with Bash in order to make it think that the baby was his. Once again hurt by her, he broke things off with her completely. Throughout the Series Bash and Kenna/Season One|Season One Gallery Season 1 |-|Stills= Reign-Season-1-Episode-20-05.jpg Reign-Season-1-Episode-20-03.jpg Bash and Kenna, with the king.jpg |-|Screencaps= KennaBash.jpg KennaxBash.png At first they didn't like the marriage, but they have learned to make the best of it.jpg Kenna with bash.jpg Kiss.jpg The wedding.jpg The ring.jpg|The ring that bash gave her Picture2.jpg Talking.jpg Wishes.jpg Her reaction .jpg Ahhhh.jpg Kissing.jpg Season 2 2 595 slogo.jpg RE207b 0218b 595 slogo.jpg ReignS29.jpg Trivia *Although they see each other for the first time in the pilot, they don't meet until Kissed. *Their wedding took place in Monsters **Henry II forced them into this marriage. *Because he had promised Kenna that she would marry a Noble with a title, he named Bash "Master of Horse and Hunt." *By the end of Liege Lord, they had started to trust each other. **Bash promised to protect her as she is his wife. *Their first kiss took place in No Exit. *They slept together for the first time in Toy Soldiers. *They declared their love for each other in Slaughter of Innocence. *They have become increasingly distant from each other, and their marriage is in real trouble. *As of the Season two Finale Bash broke things off with Kenna after she lied to him about her pregnancy. *Caitlin Stasey ships them. Category:Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Family Relationship